borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PT2
Do you have to or need to defeat the Destroyer on PT2 before starting PT2 on Knoxx? I'm rushing a mule through and don't want to do any more than I have to. 15:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Technically, you only need to reach "The Vault", and see the destroyer to unlock PT2. You do not actually need to kill him though. happypal (talk • ) 16:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) no. on playthrough 2 (as w/ pt1) you can start with dlc first if you like. keep in mind the level of drops though. 19:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...you're gonna want to save Knoxx for last. Knoxx is best for endgame because of Pearls. 20:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I would have to agree with Nohara. Its always worked out best for me when i have saved Knoxx for last. However i didnt know that you didnt have to kill the Destroyer everytime. Learn something new everyday i guess. 20:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) All good points, but seein' as I have six characters who have completed every mission except "It's Like Christmas" or maybe a "Braaaaaaaains" mission, I don't think I'll miss anything. Did I mention he's a mule? In completing all those missions I never thought to farm the Lance Assassins for a certain Specter mod that I want so bad I'm willing to run through it all again. Is that lame or what? This game really gets under your skin when you're weak. One can only hopethatt BL2 is this awesome. Looking forward to more sleepless nights :~] 02:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) If you really want that specter mod then just ask on the forum and I'm sure someone has it and will dupe it for you. Just a suggestion.Player8410 11:33, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :she has posted a forum. unfortunately, there are not many PS3 players that come here. 12:16, February 2, 2012 (UTC) This user has a PS3. He's not on it much, but he has one. 12:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hooray! To anyone who's noticed my plight, I finally acquired that Specter mod! I found a very kind soul on the Gearbox forum who hooked me up. I wouldn't have thought to go there if I hadn't read something about the Gbx forum on here, so thanks wiki! I always learn new helpful things from you guys. Probably why have played the game so long. Keep up the good work. It is very much appreciated. 18:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : Sweet. Did the kind someone dup, or did y'all coop-farm Helicon? Dämmerung 19:09, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I assume he had already duped it. He had a couple. Said he had like 20 characters. We didn't get to do any farming. It was 4 am and he's on the other side of the planet. I was about to give up for the night cause I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer:p It was like waiting up for Santa! LOL 19:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : I got very lucky with my first Specter com. Fought the assassin in front of Moxxi's place my first time through Knoxx on PT2 and she dropped a level 48 with 95% crit damage 3 skills and 18 ammo regen. Bout crapped myself when i saw it. Have never found or even seen a better one anywhere. I duped it several times for people and they where the same way. Im guessing a good version with ammo regen is rare considering how many people have asked for them. 21:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Most definitely! Sadly, with three sirens I never new to save some missions for farming. I have a tendency to just kill everything and ask questions later. I leveled up a spare soldier I had and tried farming Helicon. I bet I killed that b**** 50 times or more solo and in split screen. She only dropped 5 or 6 of them and they were all crap. My eyes started to hurt from staring at every mod I found. I found 4 or 5 pearls during my quest and still felt empty inside. Now, I'm back to having fun and looking for that next rare weapon. As much as I've played I've never seen a mega canon or any orange eridians. Now I have a new quest. I'm sure it would have been more satisfying to find that mod on my own, but it could have cost me my sanity:-) 21:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : True. I have never found a Serpens of any kind or quality. I had to trade for the ones i have. I have played endless hours and killed Craw hundreds and hundreds of times and never gotten one to drop. I know the feeling, trust me. 21:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC)